Art Freaks/Members
These are the other members of the Art Freaks clique created by WayfinderOwl. Anouk Émile Age: 16 Talent: Topiary Anouk is a foreign exchange student from Paris, France. She is your average girl, who snorts when she laughs, and rarely takes a good picture. Most often she is accidently pulling a funny face. Very proud of her heritage. She agreed to the program because she wants to see a little of the world. Her idea of heaven is a bowl of ice cream and a classic artsy movie. Xiu Sheng Age: 17 Talent: Graphics Editing. Xiu is a very conflicted girl. On a constant quest to earn her parents approval, but if she ever got it, she would be an emotional wreck. She has never left Bullworth her entire life, born and raised in Bullworth Town. Xiu has an obsession with Chinese decor and fashion, and everything else from her heritage. One day she hopes to go to China. Cheryl Linton Age: 18 Talent: Violin Cheryl Linton was raised in an appartment in Berchem, Alderney. She always had to compete with four brothers for attention. Cheryl started school wanting to be a Jock, not a cheerleader. They refused her for two reasons; she is a girl and refused to make out with another girl. She is by far the toughest Art Freak, and has OCD--amoung many other issues. Iris Miller Age: 11 Talent: Sketching A day doesn't go by when Iris misses her home in San Fierro. She is a sweet little girl with a big heart, in complete awe of the other girls in the clique. Even though she has never told them, they are her idols. Iris was invited to join by Kendra, and has always admired her the most. It is unknown why she was sent to Bullworth, because she claims not to know herself. Some kids think she is creepy, because she would rather hide in the bushes and draw moments people are not meant to see, but really she considers it much more interesting. More real than just drawing someone posing for the picture. Sometimes she likes to draw fantasy creatures. Her one disappointment is that the Nerds won't let her draw their G&G characters for them. She just wants to make everyone happy, because she herself is always happy. Suzanne Fields Age: 14 Talent: Writing Coming from the less wealthy side of Old Bullworth Vale. Suzanne is clumbsy, a tad grouchy sometimes, and tends to look down her nose at people a little bit. Making friends was never a problem for her, it was keeping them. Other people take her for granted, then throw her away like yesterday's trash when she ceases to bow down to them. Being part of the Art Freaks is like a dream for her, because all the girls like her just how she is. Honorary Member The girls are desperate to get Becky Delaney to join them, for her talent at the piano, but this part of the membership is one-sided. Becky refuses to join, and doesn't acknowledge her honorary status. Ask The Art Freaks How this works is, in the comments section ask a question with the name of one of the five girls (Anouk, Xiu, Cheryl, Iris and Suzanne), or all five. I will reply to them in character. This is just for a bit of fun. Not required. Before asking questions, please read these three simple guidelines; #Asking one of the girls opinions on an OC will most likely receive a "Who? Never heard of them." ''comment. The girls only exist in my own personal fanon universe, and only know canon characters and my OCs. #The other three members can't be asked questions on this page, go to the main Art Freaks page for that. #Only comments stated to be questions will be answered in character. All normal comments will be answered by me of course. '''Ask The Art Freaks Q&A is currently unavailable, as their creator has difficulty logging in.' Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction Category:Fanfictional Cliques Category:Fanfictional Girls Category:Art Freaks